realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Rilithar
Princapality of Rilithar Capitol City: Sarthandor and later Aelinthaldaar Major Settlements: Everanshee, Aluvandaar, Ardmantor (New Ardmantor), Larch Ford Major Localities: Illendaar (Kryptgarden Forest – Tsordvudd, & The West Wood) Once named Illendaar the forst now known as Kryptgarden got its modern name after the old Dwarf City of Southkrypt. It did not always have such a foul and evil reputation, when the elves dwelt here the newly arriving dwarves named the forest Tsorvudd (Sword - Vooth). The forest itself was a sylvan paradise and formed the ageless heart of the Empire of Illefarn. In its day it was the most densely populated part of the realm, like a continuous suburb in the forest. From deep in space at night it’s glowing lights looked liked thousands of sparkling diamonds on a sea of black velvet. This forest used to extend easterly to the High Forest, north to the city of Yartar, to the Delimbiyr Route in the south, and along the Sword Mountain range in the west . The Kryptwood once stood as proud and as large as the High Forest of today. In its day the forest played host to 6 major Elven cities, and 3 major dwarf holds, of which Southkrypt Garden was the largest. The other dwarf holds were T’veldar’s Gap and Hightooth. The most northerly outpost of this little known kingdom of shield dwarves was Galard’s Keep, at built upon the site of what is now known as Beren’s Hill. The elves of Illefarn and the Dwarves the KryptGarden worked well together, but when the el ves withdrew to Evermeet, the dwarven kingdom soon collapsed under the weight of continuous wars against the orcs and trolls of the Sword Mountains. Today the descendents of this lost realm still inhabit the region, living mainly in and around Waterdeep and Neverwinter, Further concentrations of stoutfolk are to be found in Mount Illefarn, and in the mines of T’veldar’s Gap at the southern end of the Sword Mountain s. Shrine of Mielikki Mielikki is venerated at a hidden shrine in modern Westwood, and only rangers are guided to her temple. It is said those who kneel and place fermented seed or newly sprouted oak trees at the altar are rewarded with a healing, neutra lize poison, or remove curse spell Page | 75 (whichever is most needed). Those of evil alignment or who venerate evil deities that kneel at the altar are cursed with either a curse, a reversed neutralize poison, or a reversed cure critical wounds spell (whichever is most dangerous). The shrine sits astride a fey crossroads, and is known to attract unicorns on crisp, cold winter nights when the stars are out and the moon is full. Dessarin Valley The story of the Dessarin is the story of Illefarn itself. From its primal beginnings within the roots of the Lost Peaks, to the meandering mouths of its ponderous estuary, the Dessarin River has always been of paramount importance to the people of the Sword Coast North. Long ago, before there were roads anywhere, the Dessarin was known as the Road to the North. The river reaches up past Aelinthaldaar to the Evermoors, and into the eastern end of the Spine of the World. When the elves first explored the va lley they did so in leaf boats and barges as they escaped from the oppressive reach of their Aryvandaaran masters. More elves lived along the lower Dessarin than anywhere else except for perhaps Evermeet, and Eaerlann at its height. The farms and treesteadings of the delta fed the cities of Rilithar, nourishing remote mining settlements as well as the orc hordes that swept down the Dessarin every decade or so. Elven minstrels often described the Dessarin as a sword thrusting up into the heart of the North. In fact, the river itself was once known as the Sword. Spaced about a day’s sailing apart could be found river side quays and docks equipped with warehouses, block houses, hostelries, and smithies, all within a walled stockade. The Long Road, running parallel to the river along the west side, has always been the best road in the North. Created by dwarven and halfling merchants and travellers, it later became the major route north to Delzoun, Siluvanede, Eaerlann and Sharrven, whenever the Dessarin was in flood, or to low to travel upon. Dunkerynn ( Mount Waterdeep ) The mountain on which the city is built is a bald, rough crag with a peak some 1,500 feet above sea level. A lookout tower and griffon - steed eyrie sit atop t his mountain. On its seaward fl anks are emplaced eleven gigantic triple - catapults for hurling loads of rock and burning material out to sea against attacking ships. Several sea caves pierce the base of its west ern fl ank, connecting it to Undermountain and various points under the city by tunnels of great antiquity (once used for smuggling). The City Guard now watches these sea caves, al lowing the Lords to use them for secretive operations. The South Seacave is connected by a set of hoists down into the mountain to the River Sargauth and Skullport. Melairbode ( – 1288 to 211 DR) Even before the Fair Folk abandoned Aelinthaldaar, a shield dwarf named Melair discovered a vein of precious mithral beneath Mount Waterdeep in – 1288 DR. King Melair I, as he came to be known, sent word to his kindred, and those whoanswered his call became Clan Melairkyn. The Melairkyn were traders, artisans, and e xplorers, strongly protective of their home, which they named the Underhalls of Melairbode. They slew or drove off Underdark predators, duergar miners, and drow scouts in order to establish their realm. As the Melairkyn extended the boundaries of their rea lm to include the topmost levels of what is now Undermountain, the leaders of Aelinthaldaar grew increasingly concerned. Eventually a deal was struck, in which the Melairkyn would provide a great amount of mithral ore to the elves. In exchange, the elves c rafted a high magic effect that would prevent the plateau from ever collapsing or settling, no matter what occurred in the tunnels below. The plate au of Waterdeep still stands fi rm today, despite countless collapses in the caverns of Melairbode in the inte rvening centuries. The Melairshield Over two millennia ago, the Fair Folk of Aelinthaldaar foresaw that dwarven Melairbode might one day grow to honeycomb the entire plateau beneath their city. While the capital city of Illefarn is no more, one enduring legacy that survives until this day is the Melairshield, a powerful high magic mythal thatstill guards the City of Splendors against excessive tunneling in Halaster’s Halls. Specifi cally, the Melairshield renders the top 100 feet of the Waterdhavian plate au immune to collapse, no matter how much dirt and stone is excavated from the depths of the plateau. It in no way prevents new excavations, magical or otherwise, but it does prevent the cumulative effect of such excavations ever leading to the collapse of the plateau. Category:Elven settlements